hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2923 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2923 Hurricane Season was an active season, due to a La Nina. A total of 12 named storms formed, which the first storm formed before the actual start of the Hurricane Season. Tropical Depression One A Tropical wave near the Bay Of Campeche was given a 40 percent chance of further development by the NHC. The next day, Tropical Depression One formed out of the area of disturbed weather. Tropical Depression One moved towards Tampico, Mexico, before dissipating after landfall on the 18th. Tropical Depression One caused 2 injuries related to flooding. Tropical Storm Andrea On June 11, a Tropical Depression formed out of an Invest, near the Lesser Antilles. Tropical Depression Andrea strengthened into a Tropical Storm before making landfall in St. Maarten on the 12. Andrea encountered rugged terrain and dissipated before it had a chance to move towards the Bahamas on the 13th. Hurricane Barry On July 28, an area of disturbed weather near the Bahama was given a high chance of becoming a Tropical Storm or a Hurricane by the NHC. On July 29, Tropical Storm Barry formed from the disturbance, and started moving northeast towards Bermuda. Tropical Storm Barry intensified into a Category 1 Hurricane on the 31st. Hurricane Watches were issued by the NHC for Bermuda, as Hurricane Barry started strengthening and was nearing Bermuda. Hurricane Barry, now a Category 3 Hurricane, Made landfall in Bermuda on the 1st of August. Hurricane Barry encountered cooler waters and slowly weakened, before making a second landfall in Newfoundland And Labrador. Barry dissipated the next day. Hurricane Chantal On August 8, an area of strong convection off of Africa was given a high chance of becoming a Hurricane by the NHC. Tropical Storm Chantal formed from the area of convection, and trekked across the Atlantic Ocean, until it was near the Bahamas. Hurricane Chantal, now a strong Category 2, rapidly intensified and became a Category 5 on the 15th of August. Chantal made landfall as a Category 5 Hurricane in Nassau Bahamas, with winds of up to 190 MPH. Chantal went through a second deepening and became a very rare Category 6, before making a second landfall in Daytona Beach, Florida, with winds of up to 225 MPH. Chantal was a temporary Erasicane, because it removed land from Florida. Chantal exited into the Gulf of Mexico, strengthening some more until reaching peak intensity. Deaths: 1200 and 2400 more injuries. Chantal made a third landfall in New Orleans, with winds of up to 255 MPH. Chantal moved over louisiana, dissipating on the 23rd. Hurricane David A disturbance, North of the Isthmus of Tehuantepec, was given a modest chance of development into a Tropical Storm or Hurricane by the NHC on August 21. On August 22nd, Tropical Storm David was named by the NHC, after Recon Aircraft detected 40 MPH winds. Tropical Storm David would trek northward towards the Southeast Texas Coastline slowly, for multiple days. David then strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane, making landfall at peak intensity on the 26th of August in Texas, killing 12 people and injuring several others, before weakening into a depression and dissipating on the 28th. Hurricane Erika On August 30, NHC gave an area of low pressure off of Africa a high chance of development into a Hurricane, due to strong convection. On Labor Day, Tropical Storm Erika formed from the disturbance and started moving across the Atlantic, aiming at South Carolina, slowly strengthening. Hurricane Erika, now Category 1 Hurricane status, rapidly intensified as it got close to making landfall south of Myrtle Beach. Now a strong Category 4 Hurricane on the 9th of September, Erika was less than 250 miles off the Carolina Coast, as it went through another deepening and became a powerful, but rare, Category 6 Hurricane at peak intensity. Hurricane Erika made landfall as a Category 6 on the 12th, killing 405 people and injuring a 1000+ others. Damages from Hurricane Erika was compared to an EF-4 tornado, and totaled $560 Million USD. Hurricane Erika dissipated the next day on the 13th. Tropical Storm Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons